Fantasies and Illusions
by MrsSiriusBlack4eva
Summary: Sarah Larson is an average teenage girl with friend problems, and she watched Sailor Moon for years. When she goes to camp, a mysterious cat appears. Could Sarah be Serena Tsukino reincarnated? What happened to Neo-Queen Serenity? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sarah, are you excited about camp?" a girl asked. She wasn't genuinely interested in Sarah's answer, but she was trying to make small talk. Sarah could tell this, and it created some awkwardness in the air.

In an attempt to make the situation a bit more comfortable, Sarah replied in a falsely sweet voice, "Yeah, I really am this year! What about you, Abby?"

"Of course I am, Sarah. I love going to camp." Abby answered in that same voice. There was an awkward pause before Abby said, "Well, I'll see you later." As Abby walked towards the other end of the school, Sarah paused for a moment to watch her, a bit of sadness in her eyes.

Abby was fifteen years old, only a day older than Sarah, and hands down the most liked person of her "clique." She had curly dishwater blonde hair that fell down to the top of her shoulders, and stood at 5'8", making her the tallest of the girls. Her frame was slender, but she was anything except fragile. Abby had an ability to stand her ground, a trait that Sarah had always admired. Though she would never admit it, she almost always had a farmer's tan since she had lived on a farm her entire life.

Sarah was quite a bit different than Abby; maybe that's why they had become friends at a very young age. Sarah had straight golden brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, and there were faded blonde and red highlights scattered over it. Her eyes were a light blue color, while Abby's were brown. Her eyes were the thing that people found entrancing about her; Sarah had inherited her father's eyes. Instead of being a country girl, Sarah was a proud city girl who had tan lines from her swim suit.

Though the girls had once been inseparable, they grew apart over time and both of them knew it. They changed, made some new friends, and just didn't keep in touch as much as they should've. 'But that's life,' Sarah thought.

Every year, Sarah and her "friends" went out to a camp in the Black Hills of South Dakota. It was a church camp called Camp Judson, and it was always the highlight of the group's summer. Going to the camp had been a tradition for six years, and none of them had missed a single time.

Deciding to find the two girls she was still half-way close with from the group, Sarah's eyes glanced down the hallway to where their lockers were. Through the small crowd, her eyes were able to find a girl with red-blonde hair chatting with a tall girl that had black hair. With a small smile on her face, Sarah made her way through the gossiping people, and greeted, "Hi Kate. Hi Adrienne."

"Hey Sarah." They said simultaneously.

"You guys ready for camp tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we always are." Kate assured her with a smile. Her teeth were flawlessly white; it made Sarah jealous. Though everyone had always told her that she was more beautiful than her best friends, Sarah never really believed them.

Kate had beautiful black hair that was almost always worn in a ponytail, and she had these hazel eyes that were always shining with happiness. Her smile was the thing that attracted most people to her. It was always so friendly, and she was able to make anyone smile also. Sarah and Kate just recently became friends through Adrienne.

Adrienne and Sarah had the most in common when it came to the group's compatibility. They both loved fashion, boys, and had the same taste in music, which was extremely uncommon. Their favorite genres of music were rock n' roll, and 80s music. Though they had a lot in common, their appearances were different. Sarah was a brunette, while Adrienne was a blonde. Adrienne had amber eyes, Sarah had blue. Sarah was about average height while Adrienne was four inches shorter than her. It looked very odd to see Kate and Adrienne stand next to each other.

"So, Sarah, are you going over to Mandy's house tonight?" Adrienne asked, actually wanting to know. While the group had been starting to break bonds with Sarah, Adrienne still really appreciated having her as a friend.

Mandy was another friend of their in their circle of girls.

"No, I'm spending a bit of time with Adam since I won't see him for a week." Sarah explained with an apologetic expression. "Oh, and guess what, Adrienne? I found out from a little birdie that Greg is going to camp this year."

Adrienne blushed profusely before adjusting back to her normal attitude, and countered, "Oh yeah, and you found this out from Ben when you were flirting with him? Girl, you've got a boyfriend. I don't care how gorgeous he is."

"'Cause you only have eyes from Greg." Kate pointed out with a triumphant smirk, causing Adrienne to blush again.

"Yeah, well, shut up." It was obvious that Adrienne wasn't the queen of comebacks. This made Sarah smile. "What are you smirking about over there?" Adrienne addressed Sarah.

"Nothing." Sarah told her with a shrug.

There was a moment of silence before Kate persisted, "Sarah, you really should come over to Mandy's tonight. All of the girls are going to be there! You can even bring Adam."

Sarah snorted. "Yeah, like the girls would want Adam there. You know they don't like him because his family is rich. They think he's snobby."

Kate and Adrienne sighed. It was amazing how often they did things simultaneously. They opened their mouths to protest, but Sarah told them, "Look, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon."

As Sarah walked away, all of the girls had never felt more separated. Little did they know that this year at camp, something extraordinary would happen. Something that would forever change the way the interacted, and the way they lived.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Sarah Larson was able to get a moment alone, she was on the verge of tears. Not only did she have to be on an eight hour bus ride that was hot, but never before had she felt so alienated from her friends. And she was even stuck in the same cabin as the girls she disliked the most: Abby's best friend, Alayna, and Debbie, the snobby spoiled girl in their group. Having both of them in her cabin made her furious to the point of tears. So when Sarah unpacked her stuff, she snuck away to go down to the lake area.

As she walked down there, she saw everyone going towards their assigned cabins, so she felt confident that she would be left alone as she turned down the next path to the playground area, which was next to the lake. The swings looked lonely, so Sarah sat down on one and began to cry. It felt good to let some of her emotions out. Little did she know that someone else was turning the corner to the playground, and that person saw her sitting on the swing.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" a male voice asked, concern in his tone. Sarah looked up and saw the gorgeous form of Ben Williams. His dark brown hair looked slightly messy from the wind that was blowing, and his eyes looked so concerned for her. Sarah felt a tiny blush rising to her cheeks; she never wanted Ben to see her like this.

"Well, I'm not doing the best, Ben. I'm sure you can tell." She sniffled, wiping off some of her tears. Without looking up, she knew he had taken the swing next to hers.

"What's going on?"

His voice sounded so sincere, like he was honestly worried about what was bothering her. She wasn't used to that. Her explanation came out of her mouth before she could stop it. "My friends all leave me out and ignore me, well not so much Adrienne and Kate, but the others all stopped being my friend. I mean, they all say they're my friends to others, but we all know better. I just feel so alone."

Tears started to cascade down her cheeks again, and she felt someone gripping her hand. She opened her eyes, and saw Ben looked at her with sympathy. "Sarah, I don't know what's happening between you and your friends, but you'll always have me."

Without any hesitation, he pulled her into a hug. Being this close to him made her heart pound faster than Adam ever made it; the smell of his cologne was intoxicating for her. Sarah felt complete as she hugged Ben back. They'd always had a bond since they were kids, regardless of the slight age difference. As they pulled apart, there was a 'meow' at their feet. There was a black cat sitting with its head tilted to the side, almost pondering the sight before her. Sarah knelt down and started to pet the cat while she said, "Aw, you're a really cute kitty."

"You and your cats." Ben muttered loud enough for Sarah to her. He had a playful smirk on his lips. She was tempted to kiss them.

"Yeah, well—" Sarah started, but couldn't come up with anything to throw back. "Man, Adrienne must be wearing off on me."

Ben chuckled, placed an arm around Sarah's shoulders, and told her, "You look much prettier with a smile on your face." Sarah blushed, and looked away from him so he wouldn't see. "Now, let's go up to the rocking chairs and relax."

As the two walked away, the cat stared at them while thinking, "I'm getting strange vibes from both of them."


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night, the first night of Camp Judson, and the campers were all at the huge campfire area. Every night, the campers went down to campfire and sang some songs and listened to a sermon. It was the thing that every person loved to be at. Sarah was sitting in-between Adrienne and Ben, much to Sarah's delight. She kept sneaking glances over at Ben, who looked even dreamier with the light from the fire lighting up part of his face. His wonderfully blue eyes looked mesmerizing with the fire lit inside of them.

But soon, campfire was over. Ben gave Sarah a quick hug and a smile before leaving towards the boy's cabins. She sighed happily as she watched him walk away. 'You are terrible. You have a boyfriend, and here you are drooling over another guy.' A little voice in her head scolded her. 'Yeah, well, I'd choose Ben over Adam in a heartbeat. But Ben only thinks of me as a friend.'

Sarah sighed again, and reassured Adrienne and Kate, "Don't worry you two. I'm fine. Just tell them that I'll be up in the cabin in a few minutes."

"Okay Sarah." Kate agreed. "Just remember that we'll be here. I know we might seem a little distant, but we still love you, honey." Adrienne nodded fervently.

"I love you guys too." Sarah replied with a smile on her face. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Adrienne and Kate waved before heading up the path, and eventually up the hill. The girl's cabins were on a hill, so it was always a workout getting up to the cabins. It got a little old going up and down it a few times each day. Soon, all of the kids had cleared out, and Sarah walked over to the playground area again. It was a good place to clear your head and be alone.

"Your name is Sarah Larson, right?" a female voice questioned. It wasn't a familiar voice, and it seemed like it was coming from someone shorter than Sarah…a lot shorter. Sarah looked down and only saw a cat.

"Hi kitty. You're the one that I saw earlier when I was with Ben."

"Of course I am. Are there any other cats roaming around here?" the cat replied drily.

Sarah was breathing slowly and deeply. "This isn't a dream, right?"

"No, Sarah, this isn't. I've been watching you all day."

"And you're name is Luna, right? Or is it something else?" Sarah wondered out loud, still not looking away from the talking cat in front of her. Luna's eyes widened from shock.

"How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Luna, I used to watch the television show Sailor Moon, and she had a talking cat named Luna on there. You look just like her, but without the crescent moon on your forehead."

Luna lifted up her front left paw, and on it was a crescent moon. "I still have one, but people won't stare at me weirdly if it's on my paw. But that's not important. The thing I need to tell you is that you are Sailor Moon."

Sarah sat there at first with no expression, but then a huge grin slowly formed on her lips. She pumped her fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" Suddenly, she felt her hand open, and something was sitting in it. It was the transformation locket. "It looks just like the one from the anime show."

"So, Sarah, let me see what you can do." Luna requested with a satisfied look on her kitty face. She was happy with the girl so far.

Sarah was nervous, but it was a good nervous. She was excited. She held up her hand with the locket inside of it, and she shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" There was a bright flash of pink light, and Sailor Moon stood before Luna. Curious to see what she looked like, Sailor Moon went over to the trailer at the campfire, and observed her reflection.

Instead of having blonde hair, her hair was still the natural golden brown. But nothing else was different. Her boots were the same as the anime, the fuku was, and so was everything else of her outfit. Sarah's grin returned onto her face; ever since she was a little girl, it had been her dream to be a Sailor Scout. All of a sudden, there was a blood-curdling scream. Sarah's head jerked towards the dining hall, and on top of the building was a strange looking figure; there was no way it was human.

"Sailor Moon, that's a youma! Go get it!" Luna urged her quickly.

"Right Luna." Sailor Moon agreed. Her heart was pounding with nervousness; it was her first assignment, and she didn't want to mess it up. 'Well, it's now or never.' She thought to herself. Without a second thought, Sailor Moon went running towards the building.

On top of the building was a blue crystal-looking youma that kept shooting out ice, and the ice drained the energy of anyone it touched. There were about ten or eleven people that were covered in the ice. Sarah skidded to a stop, and shouted with newfound confidence, "Hey, leave those people alone!"

The youma stopped and drawled, "Oh, and just who are you?"

Going into the famous opening act, she replied, "I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sarah was surprised at how natural it felt to do this.

"Oh well, nice knowing you Sailor Moon. Now die!" the youma screamed, throwing the ice towards her. Sarah's courage had instantly disappeared, and she was frozen in her spot, watching the ice come closer to her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, when suddenly she felt like she was flying. Her eyes crept open, and what she saw literally took her breath away.

She was held in the embrace of a handsome man with dark brown hair, and a small white mask on his face. He was dressed in a tuxedo and a top hat. "This must be Tuxedo Mask." Sarah whispered quietly. "Man, he's really dreamy in real life."

The two of them landed on the ground, and Tuxedo Mask set her down. "Are you okay, Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed dreamily. "Thank you for saving me."

He winked at her and replied, "I don't mind saving a pretty girl like you. But believe in yourself and your abilities; they will help you with your mission."

A blush crept up onto Sailor Moon's cheeks, and she quickly turned away to avoid him seeing. As soon as she turned away, she was forced to quickly jump aside from the youma's attack. "Use your tiara, Sailor Moon!" Luna shouted.

"Right." She agreed. "Moon tiara magic!" she yelled, tossing her tiara at the youma. As soon as the tiara hit the creature, it dissolved into dust. "Moon dusted!" she cheered happily, jumping up and down in Tuxedo Mask's arms. When she stopped, she noticed that their faces were surprisingly close. Her eyes drifted down to his lips, but then pulled away. "Thanks again for saving me."

He nodded with a small smile. "Until next time, Sailor Moon." And with that, he fled into the night.

She stood there looking in the direction he left, until she felt something next to her leg. Sailor Moon looked down to see Luna smiling up at her. "You did a fine job, Sailor Moon."

"Thanks Luna." It was then that she noticed that people were still around. With as much speed as her legs would allow, she picked up Luna and fled off to the playground. As soon as she was behind a large bush, she de-transformed and stepped out from the bush. Her ears were able to hear people loudly discussing these new heroes, and she smiled to herself. Never in a million years did Sarah think that she would be a hero.

Basking in her newfound happiness, Sarah walked over to the swings and sat down; Luna was sitting right beside her. After finally collecting her thoughts, Sarah broke the silence. "Hey Luna, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sarah. You can ask me anything."

"Are there other Sailor Scouts?"

Luna nodded. "I'm positive that there are. We just need to find them."

"Will they have that aura also? Do I possibly know them already?" she questioned, a million questions now running through her mind.

"You might, Sarah. I haven't met any of your friends." Luna responded smartly. "Do have any other questions?"

Sarah sighed. "There are so many. I don't even know where to start." Luna was about to speak, but then Sarah interrupted, "Oh, wait, yes I do. Is the anime or manga close to what's going on here?"

"Sarah, I can honestly say that I don't remember anything about my past lives. I know that there was a Princess Serenity, and later on there was Neo-Queen Serenity, but other than that I don't remember. What does this manga stuff cover?"

"It stops before Neo-Queen Serenity's reign."

"Well, then odds are that this journey isn't covered. Maybe the manga and anime was a way of writing out what happened to the Sailor Scouts."

"But, if I don't remember, and you don't remember, how can we know if it's true?" Sarah asked, her spinning from confusion.

"It's just a hunch I have, but once again I think that this part of the journey is unwritten."

"But—" she began to say, but she was cut off by Luna announcing, "Sarah, honey, you ask good questions but there are only so many I can take at once."

Chuckling, Sarah apologized. The two were in a comfortable silence, and then Sarah surprisingly told her guardian cat, "Thank you, Luna."

"For what?" she asked, looking up at Sarah's honest face.

"For—for helping me know that I have a purpose to this life. For awhile now, I've been pondering my life and what is in store for me. You've helped put together part of the puzzle."

Luna thought for a moment before concluding, "Maybe you felt like that because being a Sailor Scout is a huge part of your life. Now that you've become one, it has filled in some of that emptiness."

"You're probably right, Luna. But I should really get back to my cabin; the bell rang during the youma battle, so my counselor is probably wondering where I'm at."

"Don't tell me that you're going to leave me out here in the cold now that I've found you?" Luna snapped with irritation in her voice.

Sarah stroked her chin, obviously in thought, and suggested, "Okay, Luna. You're a smaller sized cat; I'll put you inside of my sweater and you can sleep on my bunk."

Mumbling unpleasantly under her breath, Luna agreed, and curled up in a ball that would fit in the pocket. To calm her down, Sarah gently stroked the underside of Luna's chin. Ever since she was a little girl, Sarah had been naturally good with cats.

When Sarah had finally climbed the hill, she snuck a glance inside of her partially lit cabin and saw that people were almost in bed already. Taking advantage of this, she sneakily opened the door, and 

climbed into her bed without even changing. Her first battle against the Negaverse had worn her out, so she had no trouble falling asleep once Luna was out of her pocket.


End file.
